cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bipolar War
|strength2 = |casualties1 = |casualties2 = |notes = }} :For the war involving the NpO and the first \m/, see Great War IV, The Unjust War. The NpO-\m/ War is an alliance war which began on January 20, 2010 when the New Polar Order declared war on \m/. The declaration was made that a member of \m/ made racist comments towards AlmightyGrub, the Emperor of the New Polar Order, when he visited their IRC channel on the SynIRC server to voice his grievances with them over a raid on the Forces of Annihilation. AlmightyGrub, however, stated that the true rationale for the war was neither the racial comments nor the raid; rather, that those were merely examples of a wider "attitude" that he disliked and wished to see punished. This is supported by the fact that \m/ had already apologized for the aforementioned racist remarks before the beginning of the war, though some, especially NpO and its supporters, have questioned the sincerity of the apology as no action was taken against the member responsible other than a verbal reprimand. Poison Clan declared war on NpO late in the day on January 20, and FOK declared war on NpO on January 24 via the Cyber Nations Wiki (the declaration was later re-posted on the Cyber Nations Forums). The New Sith Order declared war on January 24 following the reactivation of the Cyber Nations Forums, with the Federated Allied Independence League, a microalliance led by Rebel Virginia, declaring on all alliances at war with NpO and NSO shortly thereafter. The Stickmen declared war on NpO immediately prior to the January 25 update. Poison Clan has had many large nations join their ranks over the course of the war from multiple alliances to aid in their fight, as has NpO. Numerous declarations of war were made on both sides approaching the January 26 update, drawing the Valor Accords, AZTEC, and the League of Extraordinary Oranges into the conflict. The forums went offline again prior to the January 27 update, resulting in further declarations being made via the Cyber Nations Wiki. After initially issuing a statement saying declarations were not to be made on the Wiki, the Wiki administration established a separate forum for declarations of war to be made in. External Links Declarations of War Janaury 20 *New Polar Order Declaration of War on \m/ January 21 *Poison Clan Declaration of War on the New Polar Order January 23 *FOK Declaration of War on the New Polar Order (OWF Version) January 24 *New Sith Order Declaration of War on FOK! *Federated Allied Independence League Declaration of War *The Stickmen Declaration of War on the New Polar Order January 25 *R&R Declaration of War on the New Sith Order *Global Order of Darkness Declaration of War on the New Sith Order *Valor Accords Declaration of War on SLCB *AZTEC Treaty Declaration of War on FOK *The Killer Turtle Brigade Declaration of War on FCO *United Sovereign Nations Declaration of War on iFOK and FCO *Siberian Tiger Alliance Declaration of War on iFOK and FCO *Ascended Republic of Elite States Declaration of War on SLCB January 26 *Screenshot depicting Umbrella attack on Nueva Vida *Screenshot depicting Farkistan attack on NSO *UPN and Invicta Declaration of War on R&R (Screenshot 1 | Screenshot 2) *CSN Declaration of War on STA *Screenshot depicting the Brain's attack on UINE *Nemesis Declaration of War on Valor and ARES *Screenshot depicting Quantum attack on R&R *Screenshot depicting Hydra attack on R&R Notes *1 These in-game declarations came as the Cyber Nations Forums went offline again. Formal Declarations of war were made by other means or not at all. Other Related *Announcement from \m/ *Meet the new Polaris *Questioning the Morality: AlmightyGrub *Imperial Decree - New Polar *Name this War *Cyber Nations Wiki policy statement on its use for declarations of war **Forum for declarations made by the Cyber Nations Wiki Category:Active Alliance Wars